


Rub-A-Dub-Dub

by von_bats



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Slight Food Kink, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_bats/pseuds/von_bats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Noiz gets called into work for an emergency, Aoba decides to set up a relaxing and intimate surprise for them to enjoy when he comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub-A-Dub-Dub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saruhiko_bb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruhiko_bb/gifts).



> For the lovely [blushingbluenette](http://blushingbluenette.tumblr.com)! Who was my giftee in the DMMd Valentine's Express exchange on tumblr!  
> Apologies for any mistakes! I self beta'd this fic!

“Ren? How much longer until Noiz gets home?” Aoba asked his fluffy companion after taking yet another glance at the kitchen’s wall clock.

“He left his office exactly twenty minutes ago. Depending on traffic, he should be home in approximately thirteen minutes, Aoba.” Ren’s polite robotic voice answered.

Instead of just leaning against the fridge Aoba decided he should get a few things ready. He smiled at the many Polaroid sized photos of he and Noiz stuck to the surface before he pulled open the larger stainless steel door. He carefully took the plate of chocolate covered snacks he prepared earlier out of the fridge, trying his best to keep it steady so nothing could tumble off.

After setting the plate down, he moved each chocolate coated strawberry, cherry and pretzel onto a small serving platter. He hadn't skimped out on the amount of chocolate or the decorations. Different combinations of dark, milk and white chocolate covered the snacks, some he left plain, others he'd drizzled with even more chocolate or sprinkles and edible glitter. He wanted them to look fun and festive, yet still be equally delicious - which he was confident they would be.

He took a last look at the wall clock and saw he still had a time before Noiz was due back. Taking the platter with him, Aoba set off for their bathroom, or more specifically their ensuite connecting to their bedroom. Once there, he placed the tray down on the large rim of tile that ran around the monstrous sized bathtub - honestly it could probably fit at least three people, but for just the two of them it was a perfect size - next to an ice bucket and two tall, elegant champagne flutes. Aoba shut off the faucet, stopping water from flowing freely into the tub before he returned to their bedroom and began to undress, swapping his jeans and tshirt for a plush bathrobe.

_He should be home any minute now._

He’d only finished his train of thought before he heard the soft click of their apartment door unlock, followed by the sound of shoes on the hardwood floor.

“Aoba?” Noiz called out. He was soon met not with an answer, but instead his blue haired lover sauntering over to meet him by the entryway.

“Welcome home.” Aoba kissed him tenderly on the lips, “You’ve worked hard, Noiz.” He said before giving him another kiss, letting his face linger close after he pulled away.  

“Did you get the flowers I sent earlier?” Guilt apparent in his tone of voice.

Aoba sent a thoughtful gaze in the direction of their living room. Set right in the middle of their coffee table was a vase that not just held what some people might consider a romantic gesture of a dozen red roses. No, of course Noiz couldn’t settle for anything like that. This particular vase was bursting full of at least two and a half dozen red roses, fully bloomed lilies and a scattering of baby’s breath. Slightly more extravagant than the usual bouquet someone might receive on Valentine’s Day.

“I did. They’re beautiful, thank you.” Aoba said when he brought his attention back to the now pouting Noiz.

“Aoba,” The blonde’s voice was low and sorrowful, “I’m sorry, I-”

“Shh! Hey! What did I say earlier? It’s fine.” He cut Noiz off before he could finish. “A work emergency is an emergency nonetheless. It’s shitty and unfortunate, but sometimes these things just _happen._ It could have easily happened yesterday or tomorrow but it didn’t, so stop apologising.” He stood on his tiptoes and placed a kiss to Noiz’s wrinkled brow.

“I know that. But it’s Valentine’s Day. Getting dragged into work last minute was the last thing I wanted to do today.”

“Really, it’s okay.”

“But-”

“No ‘buts’!” Aoba cut him off for a second time. He raised his left hand and wiggled his fingers, making sure the other got a good look at the metal glistening on his ring finger in the light. “You see this, Noiz? This means there’ll be plenty more Valentine’s Days in the future. This wasn’t our first, and you know it definitely isn’t our last,” He paused for a second, taking in the smile that was breaking through Noiz’s sour expression. “So, let's just enjoy the rest of our evening, okay?”

Noiz wanted to argue his point more, he felt awful after having left Aoba at home by himself when they had plans to spend the day together. But Aoba was right, it wasn’t the end of the world and it certainly didn’t have to spoil the rest of their night. So instead of muttering out “but”s and “I’m sorry”s he settled for wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s waist and capturing his lips in a deep passionate kiss that seems to stretch on and on.

The pair were only interrupted by the sound of light pitter patter across the floor and Ren’s low robotic voice.

“Aoba. If you forget about water it will go cold.”

“Ah, thank you Ren. Noiz, c’mon!” Aoba began to pull his husband in the direction of their bathroom.

“Get undressed and meet me in there, okay?”

“So eager, Aoba.” Noiz commented, his eyebrows raised in mock surprise. He earned himself a slap to his right pectoral. It was worth it though, to see the blush creep over his lover’s cheeks.

Before he disappeared into the bathroom, Aoba called him a brat, well nothing new there. Honestly, it was more a teasing pet name than a real insult.

After shrugging his shirt from his shoulders, Noiz dug his hand into his pants pockets and pulled out his AllMate, giving its head a quick stroke before it powered up with a high pitched “P!”

“We’re home! We’re Home!” It squeaked.

“Oi,” Noiz caught Midori’s attention before tossing him towards the open bedroom door, “Go keep Ren company, and don’t disturb us, okay?”

“Rodger!”

With that out of the way he started to unbuckle his belt, already beginning to delve into his fantasies of what Aoba had in store for him. Well, until another high pitched “P!” interrupted him. He grunted and glared at Midori still sitting by the room’s threshold.

“Have a nice time with Aoba! A nice time!”

In an instant Noiz’s expression softened. Walking over to the doorway, he bent down and gave the cube another quick pet and muttered a quiet ‘thanks’ before he watched his AllMate bounce down the corridor. Yeah, Aoba’s mannerisms towards their AllMates had definitely rubbed off on him over the years.

Upon entering the bathroom, Noiz managed to walk in at the most perfect time. He leaned his weight against the doorframe watching as the bathrobe that hung snug around Aoba’s body was slipped down over his shoulders, his back, and fell in a neat pile on the tiled floor.

To Noiz, his husband’s body was perfect. Every inch of pale skin just as beautiful as the next. He wanted nothing more than to pepper kisses all over Aoba’s body and worship him - and he would, just like the countless times he had before. But it was Aoba’s next action that pulled him from his thoughts. The movement of long, nimble fingers as they traced over the right side of his torso, just above his waist. It was a place Noiz knew well, and still, years later the feeling of guilt still pricked his heart.

It was the scar from the burn Aoba had gotten back in Oval Tower. He still remembered it as if it was yesterday, how Aoba threw himself in harm's way and shoved him out of the security AllMate’s line of fire. At the time, Noiz couldn’t understand why someone would do that, but in a matter of hours he learned what it felt like to save someone’s life because you truly care for them. If it hadn’t been for both of their reckless behaviours, neither would be where they were at that very moment. To say they were grateful to each other would be the biggest understatement of the century.

In a few quick paces Noiz was behind Aoba, one hand hugging him around the waist and the other holding this husband’s hand directly over the scar. Aoba tilted his head to place a kiss on the other’s cheek, and Noiz leaned into the touch. After a few seconds Noiz turned their bodies to face the adjacent mirror mounted along the wall, taking in his lover’s naked body. It really was perfect.

“You’re so beautiful,” He spoke quietly into Aoba’s ear, his eyes still glued on their reflection. They really did make quite the attractive couple.

He wanted to say more. To confess his feelings for his beloved for the millionth time and blame it on nostalgia when Aoba would tease him over his passionate and sappy mood later. But before he could whisper more sweet nothings into the smaller man’s ear, said man escaped his arms and pulled him towards their bathtub.

“Come on, the water will get cold!” Aoba warned.

Noiz had been too focused on his _Liebling,_ he hadn’t even noticed the elaborate set up the other had prepared for them. Flower petals lined the rim of the bathtub, a few having fallen in rested amongst the thick foamy bubbles that filled it. Then his eyes found the champagne, followed by the platter filled with chocolate covered treats. He reached out to sneak one, but found his hand slapped away as Aoba laughed.

“Hold on just a sec! Get in first okay?”

And Noiz did as he was told, pouting as he stepped into the - amazingly still - hot water and lowered himself into its bubbly depths. Aoba joined him a moment later after dimming the bathroom’s lights.  

They were quiet for a few minutes, each basking in the other’s company and sinking deeper into a pure relaxed state. It hadn’t been a particularly gruelling day at work but it had still been long and unexpected. Finally getting to come home to Aoba and wind down at the end of the day was something he would always cherish. The fact that he got to do that while spending his time with Aoba was a plus. A very naked, very wet, and very close _plus_.

“Why don’t we open that, hmm?” Noiz asked, a smirk on his face as he tilted his head towards the champagne poking out of the ice bucket.

And of course his husband agreed - he’d never been one to turn down a glass of champagne, despite his low alcohol tolerance. When Aoba lifted his arm from where it lay in the water, suds and foam trailed down to his hand as he reached for the bottle, coating its chilled glass with frothy bubbles.

“Allow me,” Noiz gestured for the bottle, knowing Aoba wouldn’t be able to pry out the cork that was firmly wedged into its neck with his wet hands.   

Pointing the bottle away from both himself and Aoba, Noiz removed the foil wrapping from its neck and rim and unwound the wire cage. He placed the small hand towel that was close by over the neck and cork, and with a quick practiced movement unlodged the cork with a soft satisfying _pop_. Aoba help out the two champagne flutes, their rounded bottoms dipping into the bubbles below.

Maybe he was slightly heavy handed when adding the bubble bath earlier.

“To us.” Aoba announced when their glasses had been sufficiently filled, but before he could lean forward and clink his glass against his husband’s, Noiz pulled back.

“Aoba…” Noiz began, green eyes gazing lovingly into Aoba’s own orbs. “ _To_ the day you broke me from my restraints and crumbled the walls of the room I was trapped in. _To_ every single day you came to visit me in hospital after Oval Tower. _To_ the days you waited for me to return to Japan for you, even though you had no idea if I ever would. _To_ when you agreed to follow me to Germany, and the day we left Japan together to start our lives with each other. _To_ the day you stood up for me, _for us_ , to my parents when they said our relationship was a disgrace. Honestly I don’t think I’ll ever forget the look of shock on my mother’s face.” Aoba’s heart melted, Noiz’s words shaking every emotion in his being. “ _To_ when you nearly ruined the surprise when I was going to ask you to marry me, and when you said ‘yes’ after five straight minutes of shock and then crying.” Noiz chuckled, “And yes, even _to_ the hour you spent after I proposed ignoring me so you could call everyone back home and tell them the news. _To_ the happiest day of my life; our wedding day, the day you swore to love and accept me, to always stand by my side for the rest of our lives. And _to_ every single day that I get to wake up next to you and just be with you. _To_ our love, and _to_ _you.”_ He took a deep breath, before finishing his speech with, “Aoba, I love you.”

Sure Aoba was well used to Noiz’s sweet talk by now, but it wasn’t every day that he got to hear him gush about their relationship in such an honest and heartfelt way. He tried to keep his cool, but if the choked back sob that filled the room was anything to go by, he failed miserably.

Immediately at his reaction, Noiz jumped to comfort Aoba. Being mindful of their glasses as he wrapped an arm around his softly blubbering husband, trying to quiet him down with soft shushes and wiping away his tears with the pad of his thumb.

“Y-you’re such a sap!” Aoba wailed, his face burning red.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’d cry.” He consoled his calming husband.

“Sh-shut up! And let me go, we need to finish the toast so we can drink and eat those snacks!”

“Well… Here’s an idea,” Noiz whispered into Aoba’s ear, his voice dropping an octave and dripping with a sweetness Aoba knew all too well. “Whatever we don’t finish now, I’ll eat or lick off your body later.”

_Still as shameless as ever._

Aoba sighed to himself, before ignoring his ridiculous proposition. “Sit back a bit okay? Now hold up your arm, no your other one, good!”

When he had done as instructed, Aoba took his right hand and looped it around Noiz’s. Noiz quickly caught on and in unison they lifted their entwined hands and glasses to their lips and drank. For an intense moment their eyes never left the others.

“Noiz?” Said Aoba a minute later, his husband hummed in acknowledgement,

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing, just… I love you too.”

Aoba’s voice was quiet and shy, as if it was his first time confessing his love to Noiz back in that tiny hospital room in Midorijima.

Noiz put his glass down on the thick tiled rim and gave Aoba his undivided attention. Cupping his cheek he pulled himself in for a slow kiss, gently rubbing his thumb over the smooth and flushed skin of his cheek.

“Thank you.” He spoke before resting his forehead against Aoba's.

* * *

After sinking back into their respective ends of the bathtub and enjoying the relaxing atmosphere, they were both in pure bliss. Even when the water had started to turn cold they still remained submerged, only draining the tub slightly so it could be refilled with hotter water. Every now and then they would take the time to place gentle kisses on any part of the other’s visible skin. Noiz would stretch over to grab a chocolate covered treat far too often and he was all too eager to accept the line of kisses Aoba would trace up his forearm and bicep, all across his shoulder and up his neck where the smaller man would stop just by the corner of his mouth.

When Aoba had finished his second glass of champagne he could already feel the alcohol making him somewhat tipsy. Maybe eating a bit more would stop the alcohol from clogging his senses anymore that it already was. With that decided, he plucked a large milk chocolate covered strawberry from the platter, accidentally letting some of the sprinkles fall into the bath.

Both the sweetness of the chocolate and the strawberry mixed and fused on his tongue, each flavour perfectly complementing the other. He had had to it to himself, he'd done a fantastic job at only picking out the most perfect ones. Soon he went back for a second, and then a third. Aoba hadn't noticed Noiz inching his way towards him with his most recent food endeavour, but a few moments later it was hard to miss - Noiz was practically sitting in his lap.

“Good aren't they?” Noiz asked, full well knowing the answer. When Aoba only nodded his reply he continued, “Why don't you let me have a taste, hmm?”

Noiz leaned forward and caught him in another kiss, this time more passionate than all the ones previously. His tongue tailed over his lips, lapping up the sweetness of the juicy strawberry that threatened to go to waste. Aoba slowly parted his lips, his own tongue darting out to meet Noiz's in a wet open mouthed kiss. Noiz matched his fervour, his tongue running over and curling around the other's. The flavour of chocolate, strawberry and champagne danced throughout their mouths, each swearing they couldn't possibly get enough. They were hungry, not for romantic snacks or expensive drinks, but for each other.

“Ah, N-Noiz,” Aoba moaned his name after breaking apart for some air. He sat up straight in the bath and opened his legs, inviting Noiz to sit between them.

When he had, Aoba latched himself to Noiz's neck, going back to kiss along the top of his shoulder every time he reached the base of his neck. Noiz tilted his head, giving Aoba more room to work as his body grew hot and needy at the attention.

Deep moans resonated from Noiz's throat as he slid his hands over Aoba's legs, digging his nails in slightly when teeth would nip at his erogenous zones. Aoba let his own hands wander, running over the other's sides and down his chest. He playfully nipped up his neck and stopped by his earlobe, his breath hot against Noiz's damp skin. Suddenly Aoba gave his left nipple a sharp pinch, savouring the drawn out gasp his husband made. The sound going directly to his crotch, he could feel himself harden against the blonde’s back. Wondering how Noiz was reacting to all the stimulation, Aoba slid his hand down Noiz’s body, taking in every inch of toned muscle of his stomach before finally grazing the soft mound of hair at the base of his cock. To no surprise Noiz was almost fully hard _,_ and when Aoba wrapped his fingers tightly around Noiz’s cock he felt it twitch and pulse in his hand, _how lewd._

“Aoba…” Noiz moaned his name, voice dripping thick with lust like sweet honey. When Aoba gripped him tighter the blonde bucked his hips upwards causing water to slosh around them.

“Shh, let me take care of you.”

And Noiz didn't resist. Instead he let Aoba pump his hand agonisingly slow up his shaft and down again, coating his already slick cock from the water with his own leaking precum. Again Aoba went back to kissing his neck, this time far more gentle to match with the teasing pace he stroked Noiz's cock with. For Noiz time seemed to drag on and on, every time it seemed like Aoba would speed up a little he would immediately slow down again. Every time he would buck his hips against Aoba's hand, the latter would remove it completely. With how Aoba started to nip and lick along his shoulder, getting a little more rough after every new bite, Noiz was so hard it hurt. He couldn't stand it anymore.

“Aoba… Aoba, please. Harder.” He begged, and he could feel his husband smile against his skin of his nape.

“Only because you asked so nicely.” Aoba punctuated his words with another hard squeeze to his cock and pinch to his nipple. Noiz arched his back against Aoba's chest, thrusting into his hand with a sharp exhale of breath.

Aoba twisted his palm over the head, deliberately digging in his nails on his downward stroke. As sensitivity built up in the blonde’s cock he began to tug on the piercings lining the underside and tip - earning shallow moans from Noiz as he arched and writhed from the intense pleasure.  

Noiz's whimper of, “Close… I'm gonna c-cum,” was almost drowned out by the loud violent sounds of water thrashing around in the bathtub, the tiled floor more than fully soaked.

But Aoba didn't stop, he kept pumping and tugging on his piercings. At one last attempt at overstimulating Noiz to his climax, Aoba sunk his teeth into the flesh of Noiz's shoulder, simultaneously pinching his already abused nipple as hard as he could.

Noiz came with a loud moan, his body turning rigid as stopping mid thrust into Aoba’s enclosed hand. His cum thoroughly coating Aoba's fingers as he stroked him through his orgasm. He only released Noiz fully when the blonde slumped against him, completely spent. Aoba ran his clean fingers through the short blonde stands of Noiz’s hair lovingly as he waited for his husband to recover.

With a deep breath he spoke, “We should probably rinse off, shouldn't we?” Noiz's voice was hoarse before he cleared his throat.

“Yeah, we should.” Aoba agreed.

And soon the pair drained the tub and stepped into their spacious shower. The hot water pelted against their bodies as hands roamed all over the other to intensively rinse off.

“You know,” Noiz started, towelling his wet hair, “I might have already come once, but that isn't going to stop me from taking my time to utterly ravish every inch of you in a few minutes.”

“Is that so?” Replied Aoba with a chuckle, “Well then, I'll leave the mopping to you,” he threw his own towel to the floor, a weak attempt to soak up the spilled water. “Oh, and Noiz?”

“Yeah?”

Aoba threw him a devilish smirk - one rivalling his own signature one - and took the champagne and leftovers before walking out of the bathroom and into their master bedroom, before he called back,

“Try not to take too long. I'll be waiting.”

 


End file.
